Vehicle hood protectors or air deflectors of many different designs are available. Generally such devices comprise a panel of shaped sheet material, often a plastics material which is arranged at the front of the vehicle adjacent to the hood to protect the hood from stone chips or other damage, and/or to deflect air and insects away from the vehicle windscreen. There are a number of methods used to fasten protectors or deflectors of the above type to a vehicle hood, however, primarily the methods used involve semi permanent fasteners, such as screws which pass through the protector into the hood to directly secure the protector to the hood. To enable such attachment to be made the hood is required to be drilled and/or tapped in a number of places to accept the thread of the fastening screws or a securing plug. An example of such an arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5234247 to Packer. This known method is obviously time consuming and inconvenient. Furthermore, this method makes it difficult to detach the protector for replacement and repair. Drilling also penetrates the paintwork giving rise to possible corrosion problems.